


Not interested? Not likely.

by moonlightmalt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Everyone lives, Gen, Lil ficlet, No deaths here, Other, and being closer to everyone, and i LOVE these characters so much, and i wanted cloud to have a moment of opening up, and rly rly loved everyone, and seeing cloud open up, bc ik he has trouble, but i watched vinny play thru ff7r, got inspired by hrelics9's fic hello once again, i havent played ff7, n i want him to b happy, n their interactions, this is probably a one shot but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmalt/pseuds/moonlightmalt
Summary: was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102946 This lovely fic, to write a short one of my own, about bringing cloud out of his shell!! i wrote it in one sitting : DD it's rare for me to not want to go back and fuss, and i'm rly happy i could write out of nowhere, it's been a bit since i've done so c: ty to anyone who reads, have a lovely day





	Not interested? Not likely.

How are you all so friendly around each other? It's annoying"

"Well, we're not gonna stop being affectionate around you just because you're huffy."

"That's not what I want-"

"You can't always get what you want, Cloud. I know it's hard, but you'll have to suck it up on this"

"Tifa, I-"

"No buts!!"

Silence. Did she say something wrong? Too pushy, perhaps? Childhood friends grants her some lenience from cloud, but it's been 5 years. Maybe she's taking this for granted? Those eyes tell a sad story.

"You.... y-youre talking over.. me"

"What?"

"I don't get it!! That doesn't mean that I. I don't like it. You know I'm not good at this shit."

"Yeah, but it's not like you want-" A pause. Is Cloud... asking for help? Oh, she's been a _dick_ to him in the past 5 minutes then.

"Oh.... oh, Cloud, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-" he flinches at the sudden touch, vulnerable as he is right now, he didn't realize there were even tears for her to wipe away. 

"Yeah," he choked, "Like I really get a kick out of being a hardass. We can't all be Barret and be loved for it. Maybe I need the affection, maybe I'm tired. Exhausted, of having to tear and scrape my way through basic conversation. It... hurts. Is it really that easy for them?"

The trio. They never really leave each other's sides. they're heavy on the love and affection, Jessie especially liked to hang on Cloud, she's noticed with some amusement; she backs off if he shows he's uncomfortable, of course, but only Upset-uncomfortable. 

"They've been through a lot together, and they've known each other for _years_ , Cloud. they've had rough spots too, but they talked through them, and they're okay now. I'm sure they'll have more patches to work through, but that's okay too," she soothed, rubbing his shoulder.

"I... I don't get it, I'm _trying_ , but it's so hard, so different for me. I can't get out of my head, and when I manage to, it comes off... like- like _That_ ," he nearly spat, irritated with himself. Tifa didn't realize he was frustrated with his struggling, and not with them. A lot of things clicked into place for her. 

All the glares, the sighing, the bitter retorts. he's trying to tease, and he's- "jealous..." she covered her mouth, truth dawning on her, not too late, mind you, but late enough that she felt a pang of guilt. 

"Cloud, you poor thing. you're- you can have this, with us, we'd love to have you. We- _They_ kind of adore you, Cloud. Jessie isn't just messing with you with all the touching, she's trying to pull you out of that shell of yours," she taps, making a clink on his shoulder pauldron.

"Wedge, he calls you bro because he feels _close_ to you, and that's a lot!! He's slow on the uptake too, he's just had time to get comfortable enough with us all to power through it, and even- even if something comes out Clunky, or wrong, he knows we'll give him a second to workshop whatever it is he Meant to say. They'd have no trouble doing the same for you."

"....And Biggs. Barret?" 

She smiled, back to his arm, back to comforting. He must be so touch-starved, but he doesn't shy away this time.

"Biggs gets in his head a lot, like you. Gets anxious, overthinks, doubts himself sometimes, but he's a lot more clever, and capable than he gives himself credit for. That's why he has us around to do it for him," she smiled. "We build each other up, because that's what friends do, and we love each other. You're good for him too; he can see himself in you, and tries to pull you out in his own way, and whether you've noticed or not, you do it for him too. He likes that you're clever, says you've got a solid head on your shoulders, if not a bit stubborn."

"And Barret. He's very protective, but he'll come around. He jostles, and shoves a little hard, but it's with good intention." She leaned in, "hiding" her mouth behind a hand, joking, "he's a bit of a loudmouth, but he's a softy underneath all the rough edges. Kinda like someone I know, yeah?" She nudged, earning a chuckle out of him.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm already part of the gang? They're okay with me?"

She rolled her eyes, lovingly, giving him a punch in the shoulder. "cloud, they already love you, they care about you so much. you've really grown on them in such a short amount of time!! They're all accepting, sure, but they've got their walls too. But not for us. Not for you."

"So what, next time I see them, I can just stroll up to Barret, and plant a fat kiss on his cheek?" That grin again, those baby blues, that's _her_ Cloud. The one she remembers; Still there, still warm. Oh, and how she _laughed_ , but nodded. 

"You'd throw him for a spin!! But he wouldn't throw you quite as far. I'd say go for it, I bet you'd get some puppy dog eyes from Jessie, but her and the boys are already comfortable with you, you could get away with more than a chaste kiss on the cheek, or a hug if you want it; Wedge gives the best bear hugs," she winked, giving him the nudge he needs.

His cheeks lit up at the thought; being able to hang around on his.. his _friends_ , like Jessie does, would be amazing, if not embarrassing. he'd get used to it though. Have a hell of a time with it.

"Alright, but if I get a hole in me from Barret, you'll never hear the end of it."

"I better not!! I'd put a couple of my own through _him_ if I found out he'd hurt our storm cloud!!" She threw a couple punches, grinning at him... except, 

he nearly choked on the water he was sipping at; "Your w _hat_ , now?" Oh fuck. their secret pet name for him had slipped, hadn't it?

"Hey, ask Barret, he's the one who got us started." 

"Us?? does everyone-"

"Yup. no way out of it, we're quite keen on calling you that behind your back; didn't doubt you'd grumble and pout about it, but things slip." 

"It's fine. Cute," he huffed, but not without a smirk. maybe he could get used to this after all. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so hard. Not with them. His friends. His loved ones.


End file.
